


Кот, которого не было (The Cat Who Wasn't)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic Realism, Pre-Slash, Shapeshifting, mild AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction





	Кот, которого не было (The Cat Who Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cat Who Wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399213) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



Впервые Джон увидел этого кота, когда только что вселился в новую квартиру. В рассветный час он, зевая, сидел в гостиной. Было темно, и большая тень, прыгнувшая с дивана на подоконник, чуть не довела его до сердечного приступа.

Он щелкнул выключателем, сбросив в спешке на пол несколько книг и удивительно прочную настольную лампу, и посмотрел на пришельца.

Кот, если так можно было назвать этого монстра, уставился на него в ответ.

Он был гладким, угольно-черным, и имел самые зловещие светлые глаза, которые когда-либо видел Джон.

А еще он был _огромным_.

— Привет, — произнес Джон, когда его пульс вернулся к норме. Хоть проснулся окончательно. — Откуда ты явился?

Кот не имел ошейника, но для бездомного был слишком ухоженным. Сбежал из дома?

В дверь осторожно постучали. Джон повернулся и увидел миссис Хадсон, квартирную хозяйку.

— Все в порядке, дорогой? Мне показалось, я слышала шум.

— В порядке, прошу прощения, — Джон указал на перевернутую лампу в качестве объяснения. — Хмм… Вы не знаете, откуда взялся этот кот?

— Ах! — ответила она. — Мне очень жаль, я должна была вас предупредить. В последнее время он часто сюда приходит.

— Он ваш?

— Нет, дорогой, он приходит и уходит, когда ему заблагорассудится. Нужно закрывать окна, если вы не хотите его впускать. Понятия не имею, как ему удается так высоко забраться, но он это делает. Впрочем, он милый. Даже не царапает мебель.

Джон что-то промычал и подошел к окну.

Предупреждающий рык и выпущенные когти заставили его отдернуть руку, прежде чем он дотронулся до кота.

— Милый, говорите? — засомневался он.

— Не беспокойтесь, — миссис Хадсон подошла к окну и провела пальцами по кошачьей спинке. Кот позволил погладить себя лишь секунду, потом спрыгнул на улицу и исчез.

— Если вы сделаете что-то, что ему не понравится, он просто уйдет. Он не навредит вам, дорогой, — добавила она.

+

Джон оставлял окна открытыми, но кот не появлялся неделю.

— Мяу, — раздалось в момент, когда Джон открыл коробку с сашими, которую ему дала миссис Хадсон, когда он вернулся с работы. («Я решила попробовать, но мне совсем не понравилось. Не хотелось бы выбрасывать».)

Джон чуть не уронил контейнер. Интересно, чего добивался этот кот?

— Это станет традицией? — спросил он. — Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, однажды мое сердце не выдержит. Что ты тогда будешь делать, а?

Кот начал тереться о ноги Джона и замурлыкал, как трактор.

Джон со вздохом положил контейнер на пол. Не похоже, чтобы его самого прельстила сырая рыба.

Той ночью кот последовал за Джоном в спальню и улегся у него на груди. Джон поднял было руку, чтобы погладить животное по голове, но тот снова предупреждающе зарычал и выпустил когти.

— Вот как? — спросил Джон. — И что? Ты можешь использовать меня, как персональную подушку, а я тебя даже тронуть не могу?

Рычание превратилось в мурлыканье, и Джон засмеялся.

Впервые с момента возвращения в Лондон он проспал всю ночь без единого кошмара.

+

Однажды Джон привел домой Сару, и кот набросился на ее лодыжки, едва та переступила порог. Она испуганно воскликнула «о» и попыталась отскочить.

— Эй! — Джон попытался схватить кота, но от неожиданности действовал слишком медленно. Кот прыгнул на диван и начал драть когтями любимую подушку Джона.

Джон ловил кота по всей комнате. Сначала тот прыгнул на шторы, затем начал сбрасывать с полок и стола разные безделушки, наконец, рванул в спальню Джона и там затих.

— Ты говорил, что он дружелюбный, — прервала тишину Сара.

— Так и есть, — ответил Джон. — Понятия не имею, что на него нашло.

— Может, он ревнует? — губы Сары дрожали от веселья. — Не хочет делиться своим человеком.

Джон фыркнул.

— Итак, мой кот — мелкий собственник. Лучше узнать об этом раньше, чем позже.

Сара улыбнулась и кивнула в зону стихийного бедствия, в которую превратилась чистенькая гостиная.

— Полагаю, наше свидание немного сократится.

— Да, — вздохнул Джон. — Мне очень жаль, Сара. Не так я себе представлял этот вечер.

Когда Джон вернулся в квартиру, проводив Сару, кота нигде не было.

+

Кот вернулся через несколько дней, осторожно устроился на коленях Джона, смотревшего телевизор, и толкнулся мордой в его руку.

Джон не сомневался, что кошки развили способность мурлыкать исключительно как метод порабощения людей посредством эмоциональных манипуляций.

— Это жульничество, понимаешь ли, — укоризненно сказал он, продолжая гладить мягкий шелковистый мех.

— Если ты выгоняешь моих гостей, значит, считаешь это место своим домом? — спросил он чуть позже, когда оба лежали в постели. — Наверное, я должен дать тебе имя, если собираюсь тебя оставить.

Поиск подходящего имени оказался неожиданно трудным.

+

Когда Джон на следующий день пришел домой с работы, в квартире оказался незнакомец, а пол был усеян полуоткрытыми коробками.

Ситуация была настолько странной, что на мгновение Джону показалось, что он спит. Или умер. Это не было похоже на ограбление. Грабители не приносят вещи, они их уносят. Казалось, кто-то только что въехал в квартиру.

— Кто вы, черт побери, и что, черт побери, делаете в моей квартире? — спросил он требовательно, когда первоначальный шок прошел.

Человек определенно не выглядел впечатленным этой тирадой.

— Если честно, Джон, — ответил он, — именно ты сказал, что я могу остаться. Очень уместно с твоей стороны, кстати, поскольку недавно у меня возникла потребность в новом жизненном пространстве.

— Вы… — начал Джон и замолк. Окинул взглядом высокую, стройную фигуру мужчины, темные волосы, светло-серые глаза и мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Это было так очевидно, что Джон не мог поверить, что не заметил сразу.

— Значит ли это, что я, наконец, узнаю твое имя? — спросил он.

— Шерлок Холмс, — с готовностью ответил мужчина, двумя шагами преодолевая разделяющее их пространство, и протянул руку.

Рукопожатие казалось сюрреалистичным (мы спали вместе много недель, подумал Джон, он въехал в квартиру, не объяснив заранее, и теперь мы пожимаем руки как чужие, что, полагаю, истинная правда) и длилось слишком долго.

— Я был бы признателен, если бы ты сохранил мою… способность, назовем ее так, в секрете, — сказал Шерлок, когда они, наконец, опустили руки. — Если про нее узнают, я лишусь ценного преимущества.

— Разумеется, конечно, — ответил Джон. — Что случилось с твоей прежней квартирой? — добавил он после короткого молчания.

— Небольшая авария с одним экспериментом, — нахмурился Шерлок.

— Небольшая авария, — повторил Джон.

— Что привело к небольшому взрыву.

— Небольшому взрыву.

— Да, небольшому взрыву. Ты так и будешь повторять все мои слова?

Джон усмехнулся, но ничего ответить не успел. На лестнице послышались шаги, и смутно знакомый мужчина ввалился в открытую дверь. Через несколько секунд Джон понял, что это полицейский, чье фото Джон видел во вчерашней газете.

— Четвертое, и на этот раз все по-другому, — заявил Шерлок, едва скрывая восторг, прежде чем полицейский смог открыть рот. — Где?

— Брикстон, Лауристон Гарденс, — ответил полицейский.

— Что нового? В противном случае вы не пришли бы ко мне.

— Вы знаете, что они не оставляли записок?

— Да?

— Теперь есть записка. Придете?

+

Открытие Джона о том, что Шерлок Холмс был не просто огромным и темпераментным котом, очень многое поменяло в его жизни. В основном, к лучшему. Впервые за много месяцев Джон чувствовал себя _счастливым_.

Не изменилось одно — привычка Шерлока спать на груди Джона.


End file.
